


Kiss and (Don't) Tell

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Humor, Prompt Fic, Summer, attempted humor, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: It was her motto she agreed on, and she realized when those lips were about to kiss another that she wasn't having that.





	Kiss and (Don't) Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MykEsprit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/gifts).



> I tried to add the humor, I really did! I'm sorry if it doesn't come out as expected!

Ginny had not been in a ‘fair fun’ kind of mood, but there she was, roaming around the wide grounds of Hogwarts and looking at the events displayed. Hogwarts was hosting a carnival of sorts, attempting to redeem the reputation after the Triwizard Tournament was dubbed the ‘festival of death’. Granted, there was  _ some  _ celebration, but it didn’t all end rosy. 

It was hosted over the summer rather than during the school year–to enhance the sunny, cheerful atmosphere of the carnival according to the headmaster–so it would be open to more than just the schools coming together. 

She didn’t have an interest in going, but she found herself drawn into the grounds when she heard that Slytherins were actively involved in the activities. She couldn’t help wonder if a certain Slytherin was participating in the games. 

Not a soul from her friends and family knew about her secret, but Ginny had developed feelings for one of the snakes. The way he looked at her, the way he’d trace his fingers along her arms, the way he’d hold her…

Ginny shook her head. She couldn’t feel for him anymore, not with what she knew. Yet she couldn’t stop herself for looking around for him. Hermione and Harry thought she was trying to compete with her brothers on winning the most games, and her family thought she was just being dear old curious Ginny. There were so many booths and enchanted rides around; no one would suspect a thing. 

_ ‘You shouldn’t be looking for him,’  _ her inner self scolded.  _ ‘You know what he thinks of you.’ _

“Shut it,” Ginny said to herself, biting her lip in anticipation as she glanced around the booths. She’d seen Parkinson, Malfoy, and even Crabbe. She hadn’t seen her Slytherin. 

_ ‘Not yours…’ _

She was about to argue with herself again–which was not healthy, but she didn’t care–when she saw him. She saw him. She saw the sign of the booth he was standing inside. 

_ A bloody kissing booth _ !

Her nose flared, and she clenched her fists at her side as she stood a distance away, watching the witches line up in front of the booth. He looked handsome; he had a fresh haircut. His skin resembled smooth chocolate brightened in the sun. Blaise Zabini was a beautiful sight. 

His eyes were closed, and he leaned forward towards a witch with his lips puckered. Ginny’s body moved faster than she did on a _ Firebolt _ . 

She slid in front of the too eager witch and slammed her hands on the front platform, causing the girls behind her to squeal and shout in fear and irritation. It also caught the attention of the wizard who’d been puckering up for a kiss. He opened his eyes, and his lips relaxed into a smirk. 

“I don’t think you paid your tickets, Red,” he said smoothly, not showing if he was affected by the sudden appearance; she hated that suave trait of his. 

She pursed her lips. “It’s going to be a one-way ticket to Azkaban if you don’t keep those puckering lips to yourself.” 

Blaise’s expression remained consistent. He said those two simple words that he had to know would get to her. “Make me.” 

She cracked her knuckles and her neck. “You asked for it, Zabini.” 

Before Blaise could reply, the witches behind Ginny started to become more vocal in their complaints. 

“Hey! I paid good tickets for that kiss!” 

“I want to kiss the cute Slytherin too!” 

“I am not missing the chance to kiss a Seventh Year!” 

“This kissing booth is closed,” she snapped. The redhead climbed inside the booth–with much protest from the witches on the other side–and pushed Blaise towards the back as far away from those lusting witches as possible. When they were far enough in the booth–since she couldn’t go as far as the Burrow without detection–Ginny cast a silencing charm around them and pushed at Blaise’s chest. “What are you playing at, Blaise?” she hissed. 

Blaise folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall casually. “What are you talking about, Red?” 

Ginny gestured to the space they were in. “This! Participating in the kissing booth? Are you mad?” 

“McGonagall asked a few of the Slytherins if we’d like to operate any of the games over the summer,” he explained with a shrug. “We’d be idiots if we didn’t agree and attempt to be on her good side.” 

_ ‘You should be trying to get on my good side.’ _ The redhead felt a tightening in her stomach, that green monster as Hermione liked to call it. It wasn’t fair, but she didn’t care. “And you just so happened to agree to man the kissing booth?” 

He rubbed his chin, his lips twitching upwards. “I thought it was rather genius, actually. Not having to work hard to get all the love and affection from the ladies in the community,” he answered. “Besides, Nott and Flint are around here somewhere. They’re managing it with me.” 

She gave him a look, one he returned. 

“Gotten any kisses?” Ginny found herself asking, even though she knew she shouldn’t. It was supposed to be over, so it didn’t matter what he did and who it was with. 

Except it was not over and he was supposed to be with her. 

“Just the one,” Blaise answered. 

Ginny narrowed her eyes. “Who?” she questioned. 

“A witch.” Blaise examined his fingernails leisurely. 

Cheeky bastard. “I want a name,” Ginny said, the anger growing within her. 

Most of the amusement faded from the wizard’s face. He set his hands down, but he didn’t move from the other side of the wall. “Why do you care?” 

She froze for only a second; the anger came back with determination. “How could you ask that, knowing what we are!” 

“Were,” Blaise corrected, and it caused Ginny’s heart to drop before he continued. “I’m not the one who decided to make this a secret, Red, and then decided to not speak for weeks.” He tilted his head at her. “Or did you forget your motto ‘kiss and don’t tell’? Because you’re apparently proficient in the 'don’t tell' bit of things.”

Ginny lifted her chin defiantly, folding her arms. She couldn’t let him have the win–not when he was sounding like the right one in the conversation. Ginny Weasley was  _ not  _ the unreasonable one here. He was the one trying to kiss other witches when he should be trying to kiss her. 

_ ‘Bad, Ginny.’  _ “I’m not the one who stated Zabini’s and Weasley’s couldn’t be seen together. I did what I had to do.” 

Blaise tilted his head and looked at her with an incredulous look. “I didn’t state that either, Ginny!” 

The witch bit her lip and faced Blaise completely. She’d never told him about the conversation she’d heard the weeks prior of summer break. She was heading back to her dormitory when she heard someone mentioning her. 

_ “Who does Weasley think she’s kidding?” Ginny heard someone say. “Blaise is obviously toying with her.” The voice was feminine, but she couldn’t deduce which female student it was–they had to be close to Blaise to know of their relationship. She gripped her wand, ready to face the consequences from sending the gossiping witch to her bat-boogey maker, when a male voice stopped her from turning the corner.  _

_ “Obviously,” the wizard said. “A Zabini would never want to be seen in public with a Weasley. I even heard him say she won’t give it up so he’s leaving her after summer break…”  _

_ Ginny didn’t stick around to listen to the rest. Leave her over lack of sex, will he? She’d show him. She’d leave him first; show him and his idiot friends who she was. It was the only concrete thought she could have without her heart breaking to pieces.  _

Blaise blinked at Ginny. He pinched the bridge of his nose, glanced back to Ginny, and then pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Are you serious?” he said. “I never heard another word from you because you listened to people you didn’t bother to identify?” 

Ginny thrust her arms open. “No one was supposed to know, Blaise! Hearing that you kissed and told like a child angered me. What was I supposed to do hearing what those wankers said?” 

Blaise laughed. “Confront  _ me _ , Red! Talk to  _ me _ ! Where was the witch who would curse someone without hesitation because they mocked her brothers? Where was she when she needed to confront hearsay?” 

“Hurt, okay!” Ginny exclaimed. “She was hurt and didn’t want to admit it! She would rather leave over her stupid motto instead of potentially confirming what was said to be true!” 

At some point during the exclamations, the two had gotten closer to one another. Ginny was looking up at the mocha-skinned man as he looked down at her. Both of their chests were rising heavily, eyes narrowed…

The next thing Ginny felt was the roughness of the wood against her back as she was lifted into Blaise’s arms. Their lips were millimeters apart; she could smell the candy floss on his breath. Sweet. 

“Shouldn’t you be manning the booth?” she breathed out, a grin forming on her face. 

“Are you implying that you’ll share me?” he countered, returning the grin. 

Ginny cupped Blaise’s cheeks, staring into his dark eyes, and shook her head. “Not a chance.” 

Blaise chuckled. “That’s what I thought.” He closed the distance between them. 

The redhead accepted the gesture happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer. She was sure one of the other Slytherins had things covered; no one else was touching these lips but her. Even if she had to kiss and tell to make sure of it. 


End file.
